


Cracked

by nirraxhris



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Will/Hannibal ish, a bit of graphic description of a corpse, but just a tiny tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirraxhris/pseuds/nirraxhris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when WIll Graham finally cracks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

_Do you have any idea what you just did?_   Will Graham said to himself as he saw the blood covering his trembling hands.

Blood on his shirt.

Blood on the floor.

Blood on the body.

_Blood everywhere._

Will looked around the room frantically, trying to find out where he was. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep at 10:48 PM.

He checked his wristwatch; 3:56 AM.

Trying to calm himself down, Will took a deep breath and counts to 10. After doing this for seven times, he braved himself and looked down to the corpse laying underneath him.

She was a young woman; around the age of 17. There was a cut from her neck down to her lower abdomen, exposing most of her organs. Will could taste bile rise up his throat, a sick feeling of disgust, denial, and fear mixed in his stomach.

He had finally done it. He had finally cracked and murdered someone.

Will was scared. He was _terrified_. He wiped his bloodied hands on his shirt, and took his phone from his trousers' pocket. He just stared at the black screen for what seemed like ages, before finally making his decision and unlocked the phone, opening the contacts list.

He called Hannibal.

Hannibal answered on the fifth ring, and with a sleep-heavy voice, he said, “Hello, Will. Is there a problem?”

Will was silent for a moment, but then said with a trembling voice, “I killed someone, Dr. Lecter.”

Then there was a heavy silence. Hannibal knew without Will having to explain that his episodes of time loss has worsened to its peak. But he didn't seem to be surprised, as if he was urging Will to continue. To say the words. And, said the words he did.

“Please help me. Please, Hannibal. I need you.”

Will could almost hear the smirk Hannibal wore on the other end of the phone.

“I'll be right over, Will. Do you have any idea where you are right now?”

And with those words only, Will knew that he was safe. That he was protected by Hannibal Lecter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you just wasted your precious time to read this drabble, I really am. I was bored and needed a rest from knitting so I thought, what the heck, let's publish a story.
> 
> P.S. I was going to name this drabble 'Graham Crackers Cracked' but since this is not a humour drabble, I restrained myself to do so.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
